Especially, intake air is pressurized by a turbocharger so that the intake air temperature rises in an engine equipped with the turbocharger, and thus, an intercooler is provided downstream of the turbocharger to cool the intake air whose temperature has risen.
In this case, when the intercooler is positioned downstream of a throttle body, the high-temperature intake air before being cooled passes through the throttle body, and thus, there is a problem that heat resistance of a bearing of the throttle body is insufficient. For example, as described in JP 2013-147954 A, there is a known technique in which a spacer member having an internal passage for circulation of an engine coolant is sandwiched between a throttle body and an intercooler to dissipate heat of a bearing to an engine coolant passage such that the bearing does not become a temperature of the engine coolant passage or higher.